Random Crazy story
by Tammy Rios
Summary: As the title says. Seriously I did not think it through.


I turned around and saw him ready to bite.

(Flash back to this morning)

Today was the first day of school, I didn't want to go, because that would having to get out of bed, but I wanted to go, so I can see my friends. I finally got out of bed. I walked to the other side of my dads house & looked out the window. I saw Misty pull up at my neighbors house and get out of her car. When she got to my house, she walked up to the front door. She knocked on it, to see if anyone was home. Knock, knock, "Is anyone home" She asked. My dad Sam answered the door. "Hey there Misty, how are you today?" my dad asked. "I'm going alright, thanks Sam" she replied. "Would you like to come in" Dad said, moving aside. "Sure" Misty walked in "Izzy, Misty is here to drive you to school" Dad yelled up the stairs. "Coming Dad" I yelled, trying not to fall down the stairs. "Better hurry up. We're already running late" Misty checked her watch. "Alright, alright I'm down. Let's go" I exclaimed, running out the door, pulling a jacket on as I went.

As we got to school, I saw him. "Whoa" Misty said, hitting me in the shoulder "Go for it Izzy" My face was burning. "Stop that" I hid my face. "He's looking over here, quick get up" She pulls me up by my arm. "Please Mist. Don't do this to me. Pleeeease" I beg. "Misty, what are you doing to poor Izzy" Stella asked, walking up with Mel in tow. "A little friendly torture. Ya know, the usual." she replied, with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Who's the new guy, that our little Izzy is crushing on" Misty said, smirking at my blushing face. "Kai" As always Stella is in on the gossip. "That's a nice name." Misty said. Then she got an evil look on her face. "Misty. Whatever you're about to do. DON'T DO IT!" Me, Mel and Stella exclaimed. Too late "KAI!" She yelled at the top of her voice. I hopped out of the car "Run me over, run me over right now." She started the car. "AHHHH I didn't actually mean it" I screamed, jumping away from the vechicle and the girl inside it, laughing maniacally. "Are you okay?" A voice said, from behind me. Misty laughed harder, and the other girls gave me sympathetic looks, I slowly turned around, already knowing who it was. Kai was looking down at me, slightly concerned. "Uhhhhhhh" I was going to die. "She's fine." Misty cut in, finally being nice. I nodded "Hey I'm throwing a party tonight, wanna come?" She said. Forget what I said about her being nice, she's evil! He nods "Yeah, sure" He walks off. I turn toward Misty. "Uhhhhhhh. I'm outta here" she leaps out of the car and runs to her first class. We quickly follow.

... (Getting ready for the party)

"You should wear this one" Misty said holding up a light blue dress. "It totally matches your eyes" Stella gushes. "Fine, I'll try it on, after Sasha gets out of there." Sasha walks out of the dressing room in a black chinese dress with pink flowers and black heels. I went in and put on my dress. It look liked it had waves on it. I walked out and Misty handed me white heels that were identical to the ones she was already wearing. Next Stella went in. When she emerged, she's clothed in a sunny dress with yellow flowers on the hem and gold wedges. "Misty, it's your turn" I said sweetly. Stella grabbed a white sun dress with a black sash. "Here you go". Misty sighed and took the dress from Stella. All of us girls saw Misty come out of the dressing room "WOW" we all said. "Don't look at me" Misty said, hugging her chest. "You look so good in your beautiful dress Misty" said Stella. "awwww" Misty blushed. "Thanks guys" She said, hugging us all.

(at the party)

Stella went off and found someone to dance with. Misty was sitting in the kitchen drinking lemonade and talking to Sasha. And I was wandering around looking for Kieran. I found him standing in a dark corner. "Hey Kieran" I said, trying not to blush. "Hey...?" he ended with a question. " Izzy" I answered. "That's a nice name. Hey your friend is calling you." I turn around and Misty is waving her hands wildly. I walked over there to see what she wanted. "You getting anywhere" she smirked "No why would you ask that", "No reason, hey he just left, go get him" I ran off.

"KAI" I yelled. I looked around for him. I turned around and gasped. He was vampire! And he was going to bite me. I screamed. He leans forward "Hey what are you doing" Misty yells. "He's a vampire". I screamed at her. "And now I have a feast" Kai smiles, his fangs piercing his bottom lip. "They never learn do they, Izzy" Misty smirks. "Nope" I answer, pulling a knife from my bag and stabbing him "Sucker" Misty says, watching him turn to dust. I laughed "In more ways then one" We walked back into the party.


End file.
